Complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) transistors are ubiquitous in today's electronics devices. As more devices are being integrated onto CMOS chips, capacitors have moved from being board-mounted discrete devices to being integrated on the chip. However, higher capacitances require large areas and suffer from mismatch issues due to process variations.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.